What really happened in the Valley of the End
by AkumaNoDanna
Summary: SasuNaru. This part of the series had to be left out due to rating issues. If you read chapter 218 carefully enough, you were probably able to get the meaning of the hints. If not, you're slow and this one's for you.


_This part of the series had to be left out due to rating issues and was replaced by a fighting scene between Naruto and Sasuke, plus Sasuke's childhood memories. If you read the manga carefully enough, you could find the hints Kishimoto left for you. This one is for you slower ones!_

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped on the stone statue of someone of great importance that wasn't important at all at that moment. The water falling down was the only sound he heard along with the wind blowing past his ears. Sweat was running down his forehead and his breaths came out in pants from the running. His eyes were wide open and glued to the figure standing on the other statue of some other important man.<p>

Naruto's legs were shaking as he took a step closer to the edge. He inhaled once and shouted. "SASUKE!"

He tried to force his breathing even as he waited for some kind of, any kind of, response. A minute passed by without anything happening. Then he saw the dark haired boy move. Without even turning around once, he just started to walk away, acting like he hadn't even heard the other male.

This kicked Naruto's irritation level up to the maximum. "WHAT, ARE JUST GONNA RUN AWAY?" He wasn't even sure himself why he didn't add an insult to the end of the sentence.

Sasuke halted for a second mid-step. He turned around and raised his head, looking straight into the blond's eyes. Naruto's eyes widened a little at what he saw. Tattoo-like curse stripes covered a small part of the boy's face and his eye was different from the normal sharingan.

"Hey… dumbass." Sasuke said the words in a slow-motion. "Is it you this time…?"

Naruto didn't answer. A video tape of Sakura crying and pleading, begging him to bring Sasuke back was playing in his mind. This was not the reason he was here. He was here to bring Sasuke back, but not for Sakura's sake. He was here, because he needed to be. There just was no other way. He was the only one, who should've been there with Sasuke.

He heard Sasuke chuckle. It wasn't the kind of he liked, the tone made it sound like Orochimaru was laughing. It wasn't like Sasuke.

"What's with the grim face?" Sasuke's corner of the mouth went up in a smirk and the curse on his face seemed to spread a little more. Or maybe it was just Naruto's imagination.

The mind-video of Sakura was pushed out of his head to be replaced with memories playing on rewind. He clenched his fists as images of moments they'd had together ran through his mind. They hurt. A lot. More than any physical damage ever could.

"Why…?" he asked in a quieter voice. "Why Sasuke? What made you like this? WHY?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he glanced down before looking into the blond's eyes again.

"What does any of this have to do with you?" he asked poisonously, yet another attempt to push his friend away. "_I have my own path. I won't let anyone lead me any other way, no matter who it is." _Naruto clenched his teeth. "Let me make this clear to you, Naruto. My childish games with you are _over." _

A painful flashback of all their friends risking their lives to bring the raven-haired boy back went through Naruto's head, but the pain couldn't even compare to what was brought on by the sentences aimed at him.

"_WHAT _DO YOU THINK I AM?" Naruto shouted and jumped over the waterfall, landing on top of Sasuke, slamming the other boy against the hard surface. The speed at which he had jumped sent them both sliding a few meters forward. They're eyes met for a second, Sasuke's emotionless, if not a little bored, before Naruto's fist made contact with his cheek. Blood burst out of his mouth and a red mark was left on his cheek, where just a moment ago had been the blond's hand.

Sasuke spit a drop of blood left in his mouth into Naruto's face, hitting him on the cheek. Naruto's grip on his shirt tightened and he pulled the dark-haired boy up, but got pinned against the ground himself, before he could to anything about it. Their positions from before had just gotten switched.

"What a dumbass," Sasuke murmured and pressed his lips against Naruto's, demanding permission for entrance immediately. It was granted and his tongue slid into the blond's mouth, spreading the blood taste and painting Naruto's teeth red. Sasuke's hand went to play with the zipper of the orange costume, teasingly slowly zipping it open.

This made Naruto feel like he was only being fooled around with. Holding back the moan that was just about to escape his lips, he tried to sit up, only to get shoved against the stone again, his cheek hitting against the surface and getting wounded.

Sasuke was right behind him, when he tried to get up and held him tightly, pressing his lips against his neck.

"Shh, Naruto," he purred as he left some bite marks behind, causing the blond to whimper slightly. "Here, let me make it up to you," he said as he slid Naruto's pants and boxers off, flipping him over to face him. He let the blond lie down and leaned down to take his member in.

Naruto's whimper from before was replaced with a loud moan as his member entered the hot cave, warm salvia covering the skin down there. He didn't even realize it himself when his hips had begun to thurst forward, wanting his groin as deep in Sasuke as possible.

Sasuke smirked at the other boy's need and pulled away, his sadistic expression hovering above Naruto. "Turn around," he ordered.

Half willingly, half unwillingly, Naruto obeyed. Sasuke licked his own fingers and slid two into the blond, starting with scissors right away. The way he was rushing with things always caught Naruto off guard a bit. A low gasp escaped the blond's lips as Sasuke already inserted the third finger as well.

He was trying to keep quiet in order to not earn the name 'crybaby', but couldn't help himself when Sasuke hit his prostate. The loud moan made the smirk that had already disappeared reappear on the dark-haired boy's face. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his hard cock, slamming in and hitting the same spot again.

His moans increased as Sasuke built up a rhythm, aiming for the prostate and missing as few times as possible. Sasuke felt the walls tighten as Naruto was getting closer. The blond's hands that he leaned on were beginning to shake and he came, making Sasuke cum as well. He collapsed on the ground, Sasuke on top of him.

The raven-haired boy pulled him in for one last messy kiss, before letting his head rest on the other boy's chest. Even through the cloth he could hear Naruto's heartbeat as it was racing like he'd just ran a hundred miles. He tried to force his breathing back to normal as the heartbeat slowed down as well. Soon enough, they both felt their eyelids getting heavier. Giving in, they let them close.

Neither of the two fell asleep, though. They both listened to the other's breathing and heartbeat, knowing that they had to depart soon. Each moment was worth of cherishing, but they lost track of time.

Definitely too soon, Sasuke got up and looked at Naruto, who seemed to have finally fallen asleep. He caressed the wound on his cheek that the ground had left there. He had no idea how long he just stayed there and stared at the blond. He couldn't look away, something held him from doing it. After some time, rain started pouring down, washing away the blood on his face.

He untied his headband and let it fall on the ground next to Naruto.

"We will meet again," he whispered and planted a kiss on the wound, before standing up and walking away, leaving Naruto lying there. That was where Kakashi found him.

* * *

><p><em>And that's exactly how it happened.<em>


End file.
